


Little Giant

by PottersPink



Series: Art for The Fray Will Well Become Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But not based on an actual scene, Digital Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Magical Realism, don't mind me, just feeling inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink
Summary: Just some art
Series: Art for The Fray Will Well Become Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Little Giant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugwort_and_myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugwort_and_myrrh/gifts).

> Some more art based on _The Fray Will Well Become Me,_ but with a little twist: not actually a scene from the fic, just something I felt inspired to draw. Mugwort_and_myrrh, hope you like this piece, too!
> 
> More in the end notes about how this image came to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So: I finished colouring another drawing! But like I said before, this one is different because it's not based on something that happened in the fic, but the story had me so thrilled and captivated that even after finishing, I couldn't stop thinking about it! This is a little scene that I actually dreamed about (and I can't believe I'm telling you that, but hopefully you take it as a compliment!), probably coming from my need for Steve to get some serious love & care and also a little family reveal. I just can't help but think that Thor would be kind of shocked by how small Steve actually is!


End file.
